I'll Be Home For Crewmas (Sly Guy NEXT)
I'll Be Home For Crewmas is the thirteenth episode of Sly Guy NEXT. It was shown during the Holiday 2018 presentation. Synopsis RealGameTime has to make it back to the studio to join his friends for the holidays but things go awry along the way while his friends create new traditions for their own festive holiday. Characters Prominent Characters * RealGameTime * Violet * Spot * ChibiTime Speaking Characters * Crowley Character Debuts * The Worker * Santa Claus Costume Debuts * Pajama Abby * Pajama Fricksy Business * Pajama Lawson * Pajama Magnesium * Pajama Violet * Naked Spot * Pajama ChibiTime * Santa Claus GameTime * Elf Violet * Reindeer Spot * Jack Skellington ChibiTime * Pet Store Worker Locations * GameTime and Fricksy Business' Apartment * Type Street * Dealsburg Mall * North Pole * Sly Guy NEXT Studio Title Card Variation * The Sly Guy NEXT logo is shown but snow is on top of the words. The logo is tied around Christmas lights that flicker on and off repeatedly. Transcript The words Sly Guy NEXT: I'll Be Home For Crewmas is shown. The words This Takes Place Sometime Ago is shown as well. GameTime is seen at a shop with a big bag at nighttime. GameTime: Dang, I can't believe how expensive these gifts are. I thought they would be cheaper since it's the holidays. GameTime is aving trouble carrying the bag with him GameTime: Ugh, it's so heavy... GameTime: But it's worth it. All I have to do is get on the train so I can return to my apartment and wrap up all of these gifts. Best idea ever to do this last minute! And afterwards, I will go to the studio and record all of the annoucements for the holiday special Sly Guy NEXT. Mall Announcer: Attention all shoppers! The mall is now closing in 5 minutes! GameTime: Ok, let's see... I can't believe the mall has all of this stuff. Clipboard for Fricksy, purse for Violet, weapons for Abby, dangerous chemicals for Magnesium, sunglasses for Lawson, video game for ChibiTime, and... oh no, Spot! GameTime: Oh no! I gotta get something for him before the mall closes! C'mon, think! Think! GameTime runs around the mall and goes into every store to find something for him. GameTime: A-ha! I found a chew toy! Perfect for him... since he's a dog and all.... and I gotta purchase this and get outta here! GameTime goes to cashier. GameTime: I like to buy this chew toy. The Worker: Oh... it's you. And that will be $46.45. GameTime looks into his hoodie pocket and opens up his wallet but he only has 7 dollars. GameTime: Um... you know, since it's the holidays and all... uh... can I take it and pay you back later? The Worker: Take it and pay it back later? Are you for real, right now? GameTime: Yes. I am. I'm Real'GameTime. The Worker: You cant just take it and pay it later. You need to pay for it now. All the time. Even if its the holidays or whatever. GameTime: Ummm… The Worker: Uh... hey. Look behind you! There's a new Sly Guy NEXT announcement behind you! ''GameTime throws a Sly Guy NEXT announcement written on paper behind the cashier and runs off. The Worker picks it up and reads it. The Worker: Oh, wow. Didn't know The GameTime Movie was delayed until the year 3028. Must be pretty unfortunate for... HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! SECURITY! HE'S RUNNING AWAY WITH A ITEM HE DIDNT PAY FOR! GameTime runs away but a bunch of mall security officers get him. GameTime: Aw... Time skips to GameTime getting into the back of a police car. GameTime: Welp. I guess that's it, then. GameTime: I'm going to the big house. GameTime puts his face on the car door mirror and sighs. GameTime sees something in the sky. GameTime: Hey, I think that's a helicopter. Maybe, if I send some kind of signal, it'll come down and get me! Hmmmm... GameTime's bag is next to him. GameTime looks inside and finds the bow and arrows GameTime got for Abby. GameTime holds the bow and gets a arrow. He then pulls the arrow back, releasing it. The arrow flies and hits the helicopter. GameTime: Yes, I did it! I am so smart! S-M-R-T! I mean, S-M-A-R-T! The helicopter is shown slowly going down. GameTime: Wait... The helicopter is then revealed to be not a helicopter but actually Santa on his sleigh with his reindeers. GameTime: Whaa... Santa holds his present sack and his leash which holds all of his reindeer as he and his sleigh come crashing down. GameTime screams like a little girl. Two policemen in the car notice the sleigh going down to them above. They both jump out of the car and run away. '' ''The sleigh crashes onto the police car which causes a explosion. The screen turns black. GameTime is seen on the ground while parts of the sleigh and the police car are on fire. GameTime: Ugh... oh no, what have I done this time that will probably lead into some misadventure that I will probably almost die in? Santa: I'll tell you what you've done. Santa is shown in front of GameTime looking furious. GameTime: WHAT THE? SANTA CLAUS?! Santa: That's right. And you just ruined Christmas. GameTime: Hey, hey, hey. Don't say Christmas, say the holidays instead. We should acknowledge all holidays instead of just one. Santa: Well, whatever. You should be ashamed of yourself. Almost trying to kill a holiday icon that is loved by many all around the world. You almost shot my eye out with your arrow! Luckily, you only made a rip in my sack of presents. GameTime: Oh, yeah. I thought you and your sleigh were a helicopter and a helicopter pilot. By shooting the arrow, I thought I can... Santa: I don't care for your reasoning for whatever you did. You're on the naughty list... F O R E V E R. GameTime: Oh, cool. Do I get any perks for being on the naughty list? Santa: A big lump of coal is all you will get this year and for the rest of your life! Santa tosses a lump of coal that hits GameTime's face. GameTime: Nice, I will put it to good use. Santa: Oh yeah, in what use will put it into... GameTime: Uh.... like throwing it in my fireplace.... Santa: Fine by me. I'm off to do this the old fashioned way... by foot. GameTime: Cool, see ya. Never wanted to meet ya. Santa: Come on, reindeers. Let's go to our next destination. GameTime lies down on the snowy road and sighs. GameTime sees holographic versions of Spot, Violet, and ChibiTime in front of him. GameTime: Hey, guys. Spot: Hey, GT. Where are you and why aren't you here at the studio? GameTime: I got put on the naughty list by Santa. Violet: Wait, what?! GameTime: Welp, it's official. I've bad this year and probably forever. Violet: That's terrible! But, at least you'll get a huge lump of coal each year. Better than getting nothing right? GameTime: Better than getting nothing?! It's like getting nothing! Heck, I dont even have a fireplace to throw it in or something! ChibiTime: Well, have you ever considered helping him save Christmas? GameTime: I'm not doing it. Spot: C'mon, GT! Maybe if you help him deliver presents and stuff, he'll take you back to the studio! You're already missing out on a lot of traditions we created. GameTime: Yeah, like what? ChibiTime: Wearing pajamas all day, getting to test out inventions from Magnesium... GameTime: Uh... GameTime: Look, I'm not help Santa all right! Spot: Please... GameTime: No. Violet: Please.... GameTime: No. ChibiTime: Please... GameTime: '''STOP SAYING PLEASE IN HIGH PITCHED VOICES! Spot: Dude, you're missing out on so much... We're gonna unwrap our presents and then Crowley is going to read to us the whole history of how Christmas happened and then our big feast and then caroling and later making cookies and more fun and everything else that makes Christmas so special to everyone. Like we need you, and you're like, our friend alright. Even if you are a complete idiot.... GameTime: Hey, I would like to be called the person with low intelligence instead! Spot: Fine, but reconsider helping Santa for us, ok? GameTime: No! I'm not! GameTime: By the way, how in Wikia's name are you even contacting me? Violet: We're using Magnesium's holographic communicator to communicate with you. GameTime: WELL, TURN IT OFF! I WONT WANT TO BE BOTHERED RIGHT NOW! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! Violet: Alright, goodbye GameTime. Hope you're happy spending Christmas alone and not with the people who care about you. Be careful out there as it's very cold outside. All three disappear. GameTime lies on the snow. GameTime closes his eyes and snow begins to pile on him as he freezes to death. Time skips when GameTime opens his eyes and sees someone bright. He suddenly begins to warm up and the snow piled on him starts to melt. GameTime: Am I dead? ???: No. You aren't. GameTime starts to see a flying fire spirit. GameTime: AHHHHH, FIREBALL!!! Lickerwick: Woah, buddy! Didn't mean to scare you. Hi, my name's the Lickerwick but you can call me Lickerwick! GameTime: I know who you are but why are you here? WHY CAN'T EVERYBODY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? Lickerwick: Well, I was sent by Santa to give you a choice. Lickerwick: Christmas is only a hour away and things are looking really ruff for him with the incoming snowstorm. GameTime: Incoming snowstorm?! WHAT?! Lickerwick: Relax, buddy. I'm shielding us from the snow with my fire energy shield. GameTime: That makes zero sense but please continue about the choice thingy. Lickerwick: You can either help me and Santa save Christmas in time and you'll be back on the nice list or die out here in the cold. GameTime: Hmmmm.... "You're already missing out on a lot of traditions we created." "Be careful out there as it's very cold outside." "A big lump of coal is all you will get this year and for the rest of your life!" "Maybe if you help him deliver presents and stuff, he'll take you back to the studio!" "Like we need you, and you're like, our friend alright. Even if you are a complete idiot...." "I'm a crow who only has 1 line in this." "And now you have 2." "OOOOOHHHHH!!!" GameTime: I'll do it. "Do it!!!” GameTime: ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'LL DO IT! GameTime: Lickerwick. I know that you're bringing back a bunch of stuff my friends said a while back to convince me to do this!(edited) GameTime: Even though, 3 of those lines were from the last Sly Guy NEXT. Lickerwick: Yippppeeee!!!!! I'll teleport you at the North Pole where you will train to become the next Santa Claus. Lickerwick teleports GameTime to the North Pole. GameTime arrives at the North Pole. GameTime sees Santa. Santa: I see Lickerwick transported you here so I can train you. GameTime: How are you even here? Santa: I'm a fast walker... you know... heh heh. Santa: Anyway, I'm gonna train you to become the next Santa Claus in about a few seconds since we need to get going! GameTime trains to become Santa in a few seconds gaining weight and donning a Santa Claus costume as the end result. Santa: Ok, now you're ready. GameTime and Santa hop on to a new sleigh built by elves and Mrs. Claus. GameTime: Wait, Mrs. Claus can build stuff? WOAH! Santa: All right, let's do this. GameTime and Santa throw presents that come with parachutes down chimneys and travel across the entire Wikiverse. A montage of exactly that is played and GameTime and Santa save Christmas. GameTime: Wow, I can't believe we did that in a few seconds. Santa: No, that was actually took the whole entire day. GameTime: Wait, what? So, I missed Christmas?! Santa: Sadly, you did. But there's always next year! But I'll give you a ride to the studio. GameTime: Wait, how did you know that? Santa: Uh... I'm just guessing. Alright, here we go... Santa and GameTime arrive at the studio. Santa: Welp, thank you for all of your help. Santa: Here's your gift. GameTime: Um.... thanks. Even though it's not Christmas anymore? Santa: You're welcome! And Merry... I mean, happy holidays! winks at GameTime GameTime: Dang it. Did I say Christmas? Dang. Santa takes off. GameTime enters the studio but everyone's gone. GameTime: Guys, hello? GameTime frowns. GameTime: Well, at least I have my gift... GameTime opens up his gift and a letter comes out. GameTime: I'm sorry you couldn't make it to the studio in time to celebrate the holidays with your friends. But there's a box inside and you should open. P.S. Magnesium helped me make it. GameTime: Wait, he knows Magnesium personally? Wow. GameTime: If Magnesium helped make it, it should be something good. GameTime opens it and a miniature time machine comes out. GameTime: WAIT, IS THAT A.... GameTime looks at all of the time symbols on it. GameTime: TIME MACHINE?! GameTime: I thought Magnesium and the rest of the FANDOM Scientists couldn't make time machines! GameTime reads the remaining part of the letter. Santa: P.S.S. When using the time machine, it has the possibility of making people remember your past actions so don't do anything stu- GameTime: Yeah, yeah, whatever. I think I know where to go to... GameTime uses time machine and travels back before the beginning of the story. GameTime is seen putting the "right" amount of money in his wallet for Spot's chew toy. Time skip to mall closing. The Worker: Oh... it's you. And that will be $46.45. GameTime looks into his hoodie pocket and opens up his wallet but he only has 45 dollars. GameTime: Um... you know, since it's the holidays and all... uh... can I take it and pay you back later? The Worker: Take it and pay it back later? Are you for real, right now? GameTime: Yes. I am. I'm Real'GameTime. The Worker: You cant just take it and pay it later. You need to pay for it now. All the time. Even if its the holidays or whatever. GameTime: Welp... time to go around again. ''Time skip to getting the time machine and uses it. Time skip to putting the right amount of money this time. The Worker: Oh... it's you. And that will be $46.45. GameTime is seen putting the right amount of money in his wallet for Spot's chew toy GameTime: Here you go. The Worker: All right, thanks for shopping and Happy holidays! (to himself) Good. He's finally gone from me tod- The Worker suddenly remembers all of the past events from the episode. The Worker: OH NO. GameTime rushes out of mall and goes into his car to drive to the studio. GameTime enters the studio and the gang greet him. ChibiTime: Hey, you're here! Violet hugs GameTime very hard Spot: EVERYONE, GAMETIME'S HERE! The rest of the Sly Guy Studios characters come to greet him. Lickerwick: Hi, my name's the Lickerwick but you can call me Lickerwick! GameTime: We all know, but let's all do holiday activities everyone! GameTime is seen caroling with Violet, Spot, and Lickerwick to a neighbor who is seen opening up his window. All Four: We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas! Lickerwick: And a happy new year! Neighbor: Get off my backyard! GameTime: Run, everybody! Run! All of them try to run from his large backyard Lickerwick being the fastest, Spot running on his four legs, Violet trying to run on her boots on and GameTime being the slowest. They all climb the fence. ChibiTime is reading the history of Christmas to the rest of the characters. ChibiTime: And that's the story of Christmas! Basically, a magical man giving gifts to everyone, I guess. GameTime: Wait, magical? "I'm a fast walker... you know... heh heh." "Uh... I'm just guessing. Alright, here we go..." GameTime: He has super speed and mind reading powers all long! I knew it! Photos of GameTime are seen including the gang opening up presents, GameTime playing with Magnesium's alternate dimension collider machine, the gang eating at the dinner table, Violet and GameTime making cookies together. Crowley: I'm very offended that I never got a present. GameTime gives bird seed to Crowley. Crowley: Yay, bird seed! GameTime: See, present for everyone! Oh wait, I didn't get a present for myself! Crowley: Ha-ha! He cared for everyone but not himself! The Sly Guy NEXT logo is shown but snow is on top of the words. The logo is tied around Christmas lights that flicker on and off repeatedly. All: Happy holidays! Lickerwick: But mostly Merry Christmas! Yaaaayyyyyy!!!!! Everyone stares at him. GameTime: Lickerwick, we're supposed to happy holidays and only that. Lickerwick: Oh... GameTime: It's for... you know... the people that dont celebrate Christmas... Lickerwick: Oh... Lickerwick: Oh, man. I feel bad now. GameTime: You know what? Just leave. Just get out of here. All: Yeah. Lickerwick: Fine, I'm just gonna leave... forever. Lickerwick slowly flies away crying. Everyone looks at him. GameTime: Well, I guess that's it then. Everyone can go home now... ChibiTime: GT, look! ChibiTime points at the Christmas tree. There's one present left. Spot: There's one present left! GameTime: THERE'S ONE PRESENT LEFT! Violet: '''THERE'S ONE PRESENT LEFT!!!!!! GameTime rushes to the tree and opens it. GameTime: Oh my... Violet: It's large... ChibiTime: and huge... Spot: It's... wait what is it? I can't see anything... The present is too bright. The present stops glowing and its another present... which was inside the present. Violet: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ITS JUST ANOTHER PRESENT?! ChibiTime: What a disappointment... GameTime: Ugh, I'm just gonna open it again. GameTime opens it. Spot: Woah, it's glowing again and... it's a note. ChibiTime: From Santa Claus! Violet: UUUGGGGHHHH!!! GameTime: Guys, I'll read it. "Dear GameTime, Happy holidays to you and your friends. See, I said it. I listened to your advice. Lickerwick probably didn't say it, did he?" All: No. "Told you so. He's probably sad right now and leaving Wikia forever but he'll be back... maybe. Well, since you helped me save Christmas and all, look underneath the podium. It's something special from me to you. Sincerely, Santa Claus. P.S. Don't ever screw up Christmas again." GameTime sees another present underneath the podium. ChibiTime: I hope it's secretly for me. GameTime ignores ChibiTime and opens the gift. GameTime opens it and it's a gift again. Violet: Santa seriously needs to stop putting gifts in gift boxes in more gift boxes. GameTime opens the gift. GameTime: Aw yeah, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse movie tickets! I've been waiting so long to see this! ChibiTime: (whispers to Spot) This better not be setting up another episode plot... Spot: Wait, what's Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse? GameTime: Oh man, it's a movie about.... Spider-Man! And he's in a... Spider-verse! And... we all are going to watch it right now! Let's go, everyone! Spot: We can't go. All of the theaters are closed. GameTime: Oh, well. We'll all go tomorrow. You know, it's kind of fitting to watch the movie... because you know the Sly Guy Alliance trailer, it's kind of like the dimension stuff of the movie. Violet: What's GameTime talking about? ChibiTime: Just let him be. GameTime: And you like the characters are relatable... (points to Fricksy) You're my mentor in editing at first like Peter Parker mentors that kid in web stuff (points to Abby) You have the same haircut as that girl... and you're like hardcore and stuff. Violet: Ok, GameTime. We're all just gonna go home now... GameTime: Wait! Wait! Wait! Officer Lawson is like the noir guy... whatever his name is, Magnesium and you combined are basically that anime girl and... Spot's the pig! Spot's the pig! And I'm the most important inexperienced hero and main character like that kid with the black suit! ChibiTime is no one because nobody likes you. ChibiTime frowns. Spot: I think GameTime kind of lost me right now... Violet: Ya think? GameTime: I HAVE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO YOU GUYS! WAIT... Meanwhile, in the Sly Guy NEXT room... Magnesium's dimension collider machine from the pictures that were taken in the montage lights up and starts working... It then creates a portal and then it explodes in a blast of light ending the direct. End. Trivia * The episode title is a reference to the song, "I'll Be Home For Christmas". Category:2018 Category:RealGameTime Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:December Category:Christmas Projects Category:Christmas Category:TV show episodes Category:Sly Guy NEXT Episodes Category:The Vexx Arc Category:Media focusing on RealGameTime